We propose the development of a mechanism for a minimally invasive lumpectomy procedure guided under magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). It is well known, and that angiogenesis in suspicious lumps is a rather secure indicator for malignancy. Today's clinical magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, operating at a 1.5 Tesla (T) field strength are capable of detecting breast lesions as small as 2-3 mm in size, using standard imaging techniques. It has been reported that, from the many small breast lesions seen under MRI, those which suddenly start to grow are more likely to be malignant. To prevent these potential malignant lesions from growing into several larger tumors, it is the aim of this project to remove these small lumps minimally invasively when seen under MRI. We propose a minimally invasive lumpectomy (MILU) device, which penetrates under MR guidance into and through the tissue to the suspicious lesion and cuts around the entire lesion to remove the lesion intact. Because this radiological method competes with open surgical lumpectomy, we have added a scientific advisory team to the project consisting of a MR mammographer (Dr. Elizabeth Morris) and a lumpectomy performing surgeon (Dr. Alexandra Heerdt) both international leading scientists in their field at Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, New York, NY and Dr. Bruce Porter (First Hill Diagnostic Imaging, Seattle, Washington) who is a leading breast cancer specialist.